Found You
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: latihan sore di Hyotei berjalan seperti biasa, tetapi kalau diperhatikan kembali ada yang tidak biasa terjadi, apakah itu? Adorable Pair, ada sedikit Dirty Pair dan Silver Pair juga sih... R&R xDDD


Found you!

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis punya Takeshi Konomi~

Kalo punya Ichi mah pasti udah belok dari genre sport dari kapan tau, nyehehe... XDD

Pairing : lagi-lagi... Tergantung imajinasi temen-temen sekalian~ /plakplak

a-aa... gomen... AtobeJirou~ yay! Adorable pair *joged salsa*

A/n : fanfic kedua Ichi di fandom ini, sekali lagi salam kenal semuanya.. mohon bantuannya ya *bow*

Summary :

latihan sore di perguruan Hyotei berjalan seperti biasa, tetapi kalau diperhatikan kembali ada yang tidak biasa terjadi, apakah itu?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyotei, pukul 16.47

Latihan tennis berlangsung seperti biasa di lapangan yang terletak dibelakang sekolah elit tersebut, terlihat segerombolan murid yang sepertinya adalah anak kelas satu sedang menunduk untuk mengumpulkan bola, lalu di setiap lapangan juga riuh oleh suara bola yang beradu dengan raket, mereka yang sedang bertanding di lapangan adalah anak kelas dua dan senior kelas tiga. sesekali suara erangan mereka juga ikut menambah ramai suasana di lapangan tersebut. Belum lagi suara yel-yel supporter klub tennis itu yang tidak lelah menggaung bahkan sejak latihan baru saja lima menit berlangsung.

"yosh, Choutarou! Serve-mu makin baik dari kemarin!" seruan laki-laki bertopi biru itu terdengar renyah dari lapangan nomor 3.

"terima kasih Shishido-san.." balas junior dari laki-laki bertopi tadi sambil tersenyum manis, senyuman tadi meninggalkan sedikit semburat merah di wajah orang yang disapa 'Shishido-san' tadi, tetapi demi menutupinya Shishido langsung berlari ke sisi lapangan yang lainnya dan 'menggusur' junior yang tadinya sedang bertanding melawan Choutarou.

"baiklah, selanjutnya hadapi aku!" setengah berteriak Shishido mengambil posisi di baseline dan menggenggam raketnya erat-erat.

"ya!"

-X-

Hyotei, pukul 17.45

Kapten klub tennis Hyotei mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lapangan 3, disana pertandingan yang berlangsung antara Shishido dan Choutarou masih berlangsung dan sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Lalu kepalanya menoleh ke lapangan 9 yang terletak di ujung sana, tentu saja hal yang dilihatnya sama saja, pertandingan tennis. tetapi kali ini didapatinya Hiyoshi sedang mengalahkan Taki dengan suksesnya, meskipun jaraknya luar biasa jauh Atobe bisa melihat dengan jelas cengiran puas yang terdapat di wajah Hiyoshi.. dan apa yang didengarnya tadi? 'Gekkokujou sukses'? astaga calon penerusnya ini maniak sekali dengan Gekkokujou..

"aah Yuushi! Kau curaang!" jeritan frustasi seseorang melengking dan untuk sesaat membuat telinga sang kapten sedikit berdengung, memicingkan matanya ia melihat pemain akrobatik dan sang tensai dari Hyotei di lapangan 6.

"curang bagaimana, Gakuto?" tanya "Yuushi" dengan senyum yang bisa melelehkan gadis-gadis Hyotei yang melihatnya. Sedangkan Gakuto yang tidak terpengaruh oleh kesaktian senyum itu membalas dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"tadi kau menggunakan higuma otoshi! Itu curang!" protes laki-laki berambut merah tersebut sambil mengayun-ayun raketnya, sepertinya yang orang-orang katakan tentang ke-hyperactive-an Gakuto itu benar adanya.

"tapi tidak ada peraturan tentang tidak dibolehkannya menggunakan higuma otoshi kan?" terang pemuda bernama lengkap Oshitari Yuushi itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat turun tadi.

"nah, kau kalah Gakuto.. sesuai janji pulang latihan nanti kau harus mentraktirku takoyaki.." tambahnya.

"hmphh! Iya! Apapun maumu deh!" gerutu Gakuto kesal, tanpa ia sadari kapten timnya sudah berada di dekat mereka, dengan Kabaji yang tidak pernah absen berada dua langkah dibelakangnya.

"pertengkaran rumah tangga lagi, ahn?" tanyanya tentu tanpa maksud serius.

"oi Atobe, jangan memperjelas begitu.." sahut Oshitari dengan suara baritone-nya yang khas.

"aku tahu Gakuto tidak akan suka kalau hubungan kami diketahui orang-orang.." lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut pendek Gakuto. Sedangkan Gakuto sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang semerah warna rambutnya. Iya, dia hanya diam memandangi kekasih dan kaptennya... sebelum akhirnya meledaklah murka seorang Gakuto Mukahi..

"Hmphh! S-siapa juga yang tidak suka?! Terserah kau saja Yuushi!" serunya seraya melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Oshitari dan Atobe yang kelihatan sekali berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"A-aku mau melihat pertandingan Ootori dan Shishido dulu!" dan melengoslah Gakuto dari tempat kejadian perkara.

"dia semakin manis saja..." gumam Oshitari saat Gakuto sudah jauh dari pandangannya. Ia tahu dengan jelas walaupun kata-kata yang dipilih Gakuto seringkali keras dan menusuk tapi sebenarnya kekasihnya itu tidak benar-benar bermaksud demikian.

"ngomong-ngomong... ada apa Atobe? tidak seperti biasanya kau menganggur dan berkeliaran seperti ini.." tanya Oshitari penasaran, seingatnya Atobe selalu aktif saat kegiatan klub berlangsung, entah ia menantang junior atau anggota reguler bertanding ataupun mengerjakan laporan klub tennis diruangannya.

"ah tidak... hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya, bukan begitu?" jawab Atobe sambil lagi-lagi mengedarkan pandangannya ke lapangan-lapangan yang terdapat di Hyotei, lalu melirik kursi penonton dan terakhir matanya kembali fokus ke lawan bicaranya.

Oshitari terdiam untuk sesaat, seperti biasanya ya... memang benar yang dikatakan Atobe, latihan hari ini berjalan seperti kemarin, tapi sepertinya memang ada yang berbeda.. hm...

"dia tidak kelihatan ya hari ini?" tanya Oshitari, ia yakin kaptennya sudah tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksudnya.

"hn, Ore-sama tidak melihatnya hari ini, biasanya Jirou tidur disana.." angguk penerus dinasti Atobe itu, lalu ia menunjuk kursi penonton yang tadi sempat diliriknya, hari ini tidak ada sosok Jirou yang biasanya tertidur pulas disana.

"mungkin dia ada urusan lain.." ucap Oshitari.

"mungkin juga... tapi biasanya Jirou akan mengatakan alasan absen latihannya pada Ore-sama saat jam istirahat, tapi tadi dia tidak mengatakan apapun." Atobe meletakkan jemarinya di dagu, menandakan ia sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Jirou saat mereka makan siang tadi. Tidak ada.. Jirou memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"uwah! Lelahnya... aku tidak menyangka melawanmu saja bisa memakan waktu sekitar satu jam Choutarou.." keluh Shishido seraya melangkah mendekati Oshitari dan Atobe, dibelakangnya Gakuto dan Choutarou berjalan beriringan mengikuti Shishido.

"ah Gakuto, kau kembali.." sambut Oshitari, senyum jahil mulai terlukis di wajahnya.

"jangan coba lagi, Yuushi! Aku masih marah!" geram Gakuto. Hal ini mengundang kerutan kecil di dahi Choutarou.

"ada apa dengan senpai Gakuto dan senpai Oshitari?" ia memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya polos.

"urusan rumah tangga, gekidasa daze.." jawab Shishido, ucapan favoritnya tak lupa ia lontarkan.

"ah Atobe buchou, sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat." Sopan seperti biasa, Choutarou mengingatkan kaptennya kalau jam yang disediakan sekolah untuk kegiatan klub sudah lewat.

"eh? Ah ya... semuanya! Latihan hari ini selesai! Kelas satu bawa bola ke ruang peralatan, kelas dua dan tiga bereskan net di tiap lapangan! Bubar!" setelah jentikan tangan Atobe yang legendaris diberikan para anggota klub tennis Hyotei yang jumlahnya lebih dari dua ratus orang tersebut buru-buru menjalankan perintah kapten mereka.

"ayo, Kabaji.." Atobe melangkahkan kakinya keruang klub guna mengambil barang-barangnya, diikuti oleh Kabaji yang hanya ber-Usu ria

"ada yang aneh dengan Atobe hari ini." Komentar Shishido.

"urusan rumah tangga.." Oshitari mengutip kata-kata Shishido.

"dan aku ingat kita punya urusan 'takoyaki', benar kan Gakuto?" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan mata kearah Gakuto.

"huh! Iya cerewet! Ayo kita ambil tas dan ganti baju dulu!" dengus Gakuto lalu mendorong dengan pelan tubuh partnernya kearah ruang klub, 'Yuushi ini.. kalau soal takoyaki cerewetnya minta ampun!' mungkin itu yang ada di benak Gakuto.

"kalian sama saja, gekidasa.." komentar Shishido lagi,

"hehe.. sudahlah senpai, ayo kita juga ganti baju dan pulang.." tawa Choutarou.

-X-

Pukul 19.08

Atobe melangkah gontai di sekitar kios-kios pertokoan. Sendirian? Ya, karena setelah sampai di gerbang tadi ia telah menyuruh Kabaji pulang duluan, mana bisa ia pulang begitu saja tanpa mengetahui dimana Jirou sekarang. Dan sialnya sampai saat ini dia tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang keberadaan Jirou. Ya, Atobe sudah mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat, mungkin Jirou lagi-lagi lupa men-charge baterai handphonenya sampai akhirnya handphone yang malang itu mati kehabisan baterai, ia juga sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor rumah Jirou, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mengangkat, ada apa dengan keluarga itu? Atobe berjanji pada dirinya sendiri besok ia akan mempekerjakan salah satu pelayannya dirumah keluarga Akutagawa khusus untuk mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Tunggu... tadi siang apa yang dikatakan Jirou ya...? Pocky..? rasa Pocky yang baru..? " gumam Atobe, ia berusaha mengingat lagi kata-kata Jirou tadi siang, memang kurang jelas karena ia mendengarkan celoteh laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut sambil makan siang dan mengecek laporan osis.

"hmm... katanya pocky itu dijual terbatas di beberapa toko saja... ah! Begitu rupanya! Ore-sama memang jenius sekali! Hahahahaha..." tiba-tiba Atobe berseru penuh kenarsisan –dan dirinya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya, tapi orang seperti Atobe mana mau ambil peduli soal hal itu-

Dengan percaya diri ia mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan mulai menjalankan aplikasi pencarian, ia mencari toko yang hari ini menjual Pocky dengan rasa baru, lalu ia mengecilkan tempat pencarian lagi dengan membatasi toko yang terdapat di daerah Kanto saja. Tidak sampai dua menit toko yang dicari Atobe telah ditemukan, ternyata toko tersebut hanya berjarak tiga blok dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Atobe buru-buru berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk dalam aplikasi google mapnya.

Didepan toko Matsudaiya sudah terdapat antrean panjang yang didominasi para pemudi dan pemuda penggila pocky, mereka berbaris rapi demi mendapatkan pocky rasa baru dambaan mereka meskipun tiap orang hanya dibatasi membeli tiga buah pocky tapi tidak masalah, yang penting bagi orang-orang itu adalah cita rasa baru yang akan menghampiri lidah mereka.

"hmp, demi membeli snack murahan mereka sampai mengantri begini.. Ore-sama benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang ini dan Jirou.." komentar Atobe sambil memperhatikan setiap orang yang tergabung dalam antrean. Tidak, teman satu timnya itu tidak terlihat berada dalam deretan manusia-manusia tersebut.

"sial, dimana kau Jirou?" keluh Atobe pelan, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kayu klasik yang berada di depan toko.

"Seandainya kau memintanya pada Ore-sama pasti Ore-sama akan membelikan semua pocky yang ada di toko ini, Jirou tidak perlu mengantre, tidak perlu pergi tanpa kabar begini." Lanjutnya.

"benarkah? Benarkah Kei-chan?!" seru suara yang dikenal Atobe dengan baik dari arah belakang, segera saja Atobe membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Jirou disana, di tangannya terdapat dua kotak Pocky.

"Jirou! Beraninya kau tidak ikut latihan hari ini!" omel Atobe, tapi tak ada nada marah dalam suaranya, justru nada lega yang terdengar memenuhi suara sang kapten Hyotei.

"maaf... habisnya nanti aku kehabisan Pocky, Kei chan..." cengir Jirou, ia menyodorkan pocky ditangannya pada Atobe.

"sebagai permintaan maaf ini buatmu.." senyum Jirou polos, entah kenapa setelah melihat senyum Jirou semua rasa lelah dan penat Atobe yang ia rasakan tadi menguap entah kemana, ia mengambil semua pocky yang berada ditangan Jirou.

"mou.. maksudku sekotak saja lho!" Jirou mengingatkan, ia menggembungkan pipinya, seolah ingin berkata –jangan-diambil-semua-nanti-aku-ngambek-nih pada Atobe.

"kau benar-benar suka snack ini ya?" tanya Atobe seraya mengambil sebatang pocky dan memasukkan kemulutnya.

"kalau mau ambil semuanya Jirou harus mengambil yang ini dulu.." lanjut Atobe sambil mulai mengunyah ujung pocky di mulutnya.

"ambil sebelum snack di mulut Ore-sama habis." Senyumnya jahil, sepertinya sifat Oshitari sedikit menular ke dirinya.

Jirou memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan...

... Dan tanpa ragu ia menerjang Atobe, memasukkan ujung pocky –yang sudah sedikit lagi habis- kemulutnya, dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi kedua bibir pemuda itu bertemu. Beberapa orang yang lewat dan orang-orang yang sedang mengantre langsung memperhatikan mereka, tapi Atobe dan Jirou sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"ternyata... rasa Kei-chan lebih enak dari pocky rasa baru ini!" tawa Jirou renyah setelah bibir mereka terpisah.

"tentu saja, hmp."

OWARI

Ichi : fuwaaaaa... selesaaaaiii~~~~ tadinya mau bikin perfect pair kok malah belok kesini ya...? tapi yasudahlah ya... #ngakaknggakniat

Hwaaa Atobe dan Jirou lucu yaaaa... *guling-guling*

Ini masih banyak sekali kekurangannya, duh...

Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang mau baca fanfic abalan ini...

Dan akhir kata...

Review nyaaaaa~

OMAKE

"Kei-chan.. janjimu tadi benar kan? Besok aku akan dibelikan semua pocky di toko tadi?" tanya Jirou dengan mata berbinar.

"iya.. Ore-sama selalu menepati janji, sekarang kita pulang ya.." senyum Atobe, lalu menggandeng tangan Jirou, limosine jemputannya memang sudah menampakkan diri sejak tadi.

"yaaay~! Aku sayang Kei-chan~!"


End file.
